


How Do We Start?

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	How Do We Start?

Bruce shifted in his office chair turning away from the kissing couple. He didn't mind seeing Tony and Ms. Potts kiss of course. They both were attractive and looked good together. He just thought it was the polite thing to do. 

His breath caught in his throat when soft hands smoothed the hairs on his arm. Bruce's eyes followed the slender pale arms up to Pepper's smiling face. He can't recall whether or not he's ever seen her look at him like that before. “Ms. Potts?” He asked, blush tinting his cheeks as he noticed Tony standing right behind her.

“Do you have a minute?” She asked and jumped up in the clean work bench in front of him when the doctor gave an unsure nod. Tony moved closer, placing a hand on Pepper's calf. 

“Shit how do we start?” Tony asked looking over at his girlfriend. He bit his lip turning back to his lab partner. “Okay Brucey, I like you a lot but that's parts established by now right?” He glanced at Pepper before turning his attention back to Bruce.

Bruce straightened his glasses. “I like you too, our personalities mesh really nicely. Or so I think. Are you trying to tell me you don't want me working here any longer?” He couldn't help but frown.

Pepper nudged Tony. “No, not at all. Bruce, we both really like you.”

When nothing else was said Bruce nodded slowly. “Likewise. So what's going on here?”

Tony smiled at him. “We want to um, open this up as an option to you.” He rubbed the back of his neck looking back to Pepper to make sure that was alright.

“Our relationship.” Pepper clarified. They both inwardly cringed as Bruce's face changed from confused to shocked. “So would you like to...talk about this?”

A dry laugh from disbelief came from Bruce and he crossed his legs. “You're kidding me right?” He asked but the nervous large eyes that were on both of their faces told another story. His heart beat faster and he bit his lip. “Never mind, sorry, this is just a lot to take in.” 

Pepper nodded. “Should we give you time?”

Tony leaned over running his fingers through Bruce's thick hair. Bruce leaned into the touch watching Pepper. “Um n-no that's okay. How is this going to go?” He grabbed Tony's hand squeezing it before it fell back to Tony's side. 

Pepper looked to Tony. “We'll just start spending more time together until we get used to this arrangement, I think.” She slid of the work bench and smiled. “Would you like to watch a movie with us tonight?”

Bruce blushed and nodded. “Sure. So this is a date?”

Tony smirked regaining his normal behavior. “Yeah, that's the idea.” He turned to kiss Pepper and smiled to himself as she leaned in kissing Bruce's cheek. 

“I'll uh see you both tonight then.” She said before taking her leave.  
Bruce sat there looking up at Tony like he didn't know what to do. “We'll just get back to work like normal. Sounds good?” He shifted in his stance.

Bruce nodded standing up. “I'm going to take a break first. Are we allowed to um...”

Tony grinned pulling Bruce by the small of his back closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips. Bruce cupped his cheek fighting a whine that was crawling up the back of his throat. “I can't believe you guys asked me out.” Bruce murmured hugging Tony.

Tony nuzzled against his neck. “It took forever to figure out how. I still feel like we could have come up with a better way.” He kissed Bruce's neck.

Bruce laughed and shook his head returning the small kiss. “I think it was as good as this kind of situation could start.” He finally let go of him smiling as their eyes met. “I'll be back in a little bit okay?” 

Tony nodded. “Sure Brucey, see you then.”


End file.
